


Once Upon a December

by ShiaTOV



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fluff, Kirinoxshindou, M/M, RanTaku - Freeform, Ranmaruxtakuto, Shindouxkirino, Shounen-ai, TakuRan, Takutoxranmaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: "Neglecting the flurry of the snow outside as the very special month of the year comes.. All I can do.. is just staring at you from the distance.. Listening to the soft and warm melody.. Bringing back the lost time which is sealed within me.. You're far from my reach.. Your figure is slowly fading away before my eyes as the bright light enveloping you.. Once again you will disappear before me.. Leaving me behind as I see you're stepping forward to the different stairs of fate.. The breeze will send you my very last words.. The forever farewell for my only muse.."*******Shindou Takuto seems to know something about Kirino. By using his special song, he tries to waken up Kirino's sealed memory. What will he find? How will they meet their ending and how will they overcome the cruel fate upon them?• an Inazuma Eleven Go alternate universe short tale.• I don't own all the characters and the pictures in this book; credit to all its right owner.• pairing: ShindouxKirino





	1. Chapter 1

_I see a figure of a familiar person standing in the distance, in the middle of a wide garden.. He's surrounded by beautiful and colorful flowers, accompanied by a familiar song.. A warm breeze brushes his wavy hair.._   
_As he turns to look at me, I can see sorrow on the corner of his eyes.. why are you crying?_

*******

A pair of baby blue eyes were staring at a certain room. A vague tone of a song could be heard. He's sure that someone was playing a piano inside. It's not the first time he heard the piano playing from the abandoned room of an old school which was shut down recently. He braced himself to step closer to the room slowly, trying not to distract the person inside; but when he touched the door the play was stopped and it became completely dead silence. The straight long roseate haired boy had a flinch then he stepped back a little. Urged of knowing what's happened, he dared to open the door of the room slowly releasing a creaking sound which echoing along the corridor. A gentle cold wind whiffling around the empty room with nothing but a white grand piano in the middle of the room. A bundle of papers which was on the cap of the piano scattered by a sudden gust from a broken window. No one was there; no one was seen outside of the window or even left a trace. The boy had a far away look as he stepped to the broken window. His azure orbs were gazing out of the wide field of a grassland which was once a soccer field. With a sad look he left the room after he scanned all the view both inside and outside the room. He hesitated on leaving the abandoned building which had left him some precious memories. His footsteps were a bit heavy but he had to leave no matter what.

"I will come again.." He ended up in a murmur, "as long as I'm still here.. I will definitely find the answer.. Things my heart used to know.."

The white curtains which was covered by dirt waving as it's saying goodbye to him. The familiar building with lightning mark at the top middle might be demolished soon. It had lost its charm as the well known Raimon Highschool, but a strong memory still attached.

Trees along the entrance were withered and dried. The ground was full of cracks same as the walls of the building. Though everything was a doom, the flash back of the routine didn't seem to be vanished. The roseate head boy was just standing in between the empty field and the school building with a shed of sorrow on his eyes. While drowning in the view, he heard the piano playing with the same song as day before. This time, he decided to meet whoever it was, despite of thinking that it might be another entity. He rushed to the music room which was on the ground floor of the building not far from the entrance door. He pushed the door forcedly, making the one who was playing the piano stopped at once. A shadow figure behind the grand piano seemed shocked that froze him on the spot.

"Who's there!?" He exclaimed.

As the wind blew out the room, he clearly saw a certain person who had wavy grayish hair with a pair of brick red eyes. As their eyes met each other, it changed the glum atmosphere around them instantly. A gentle smile greeted the roseate boy.

"Great day, isn't it?" Said the gray head boy while continuing the play, "what brings you here, Kirino?"

Kirino flinched a bit after hearing his name being called. He furrowed his eyebrows not sure that he knew this gray head boy, "Shi.. Shindou? So, it's you the one who play the piano all the time.." He's relieved.

Shindou nodded lightly, "yeah it's me.." He stopped his play then threw his sight to the outside view; his eyes were softened.

"It's been forever since we're here together with the others.." Said Kirino by looking at the same direction as Shindou.

Shindou looked at Kirino then sighed lightly, "I just want to spend my time here until the very last day for this building being demolished.. Will you accompany me, Kirino?"

Kirino smiled at Shindou with a straight nod of agreement. He sat right beside Shindou who started his play once again. The gentle song was enveloping the whole room fusing with the breeze which was colder than before, as a sign of the weather changing. The dry Autumn was slowly leaving them by giving a flurry of snow. It left a pure white trace outside which covering the ground. The very peaceful view of the nature telling all the creatures the coming of the end of the year.

"I have this song for someone whom I love for a very long time.." Said Shindou closing his eyes briefly while still playing the piano.

Kirino flinched a bit. He felt a bit pain on his heart by hearing Shindou's words just now.

"But.. I couldn't tell what I feel clearly ever since our first met back then.." Shindou smiled gently.

Kirino squeezed his pants, enduring his heart which was gone crazy. He lowered his head down not letting Shindou to see his blushing face. All he could do was just giving a response to him with a light nod and tried to get into the conversation. It's beyond what he thought that he would hear those words from him.

"I wanted to present this song but time didn't let me to at least saying goodbye.." Shindou sighed, "we're separated by fate..."

Kirino's eyes twitching a bit as he could know what Shindou wanted to say. He glanced at Shindou, acted like he's curious with the continuation, neglecting the pain which was pricking his heart. He didn't want to hear it more than this, or it's more like he didn't want to admit the bitter truth before his eyes.

"I want to send my song as a message by the escort of the flowing breeze.." Shindou lowered his voice, "for you.. The only one my heart yearning for.." He glanced at Kirino with a soft look on his eyes.

The strain of the song dragging Kirino's mind away in all sudden. He had caught by the flash of his memory. It guided him to the bottom of his scattered memory which were slowly united one by one and as a cracking sound could be heard, he saw a bright light enveloping him totally. The fragrance of the blooming flowers lured him to open his eyes.

_Ah.. I know this place.. This is the place where all happened in a blink of an eye..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

The azure orbs which were gazing out the clear blue sky above distracted by a vague song from the distance. In one of the old fashioned room, there's someone playing the piano with a glum atmosphere. Slowly, the roseate haired person in a long lavender colored gown to her feet moving toward the room with a pound on her heart. She peaked from the side of the window and saw the person she knew very well. His play wasn't like him at all. This roseate princess with a small crown on her head was about to knock the window but she held her hand when she saw a certain girl with cloud gray hair entering the room. This girl with long white gown to her toes handed the wavy haired boy who was playing the piano a small crown. The boy stopped his play, slapping her hand causing the crown thrown away far from where he was. He frustratedly leaving her alone in that room. What was he thinking? The girl fell on her knees, drowning in a deep weep. Knowing that she had nothing to do with the gray girl, this roseate girl ran to the side of the room with a thick door which was opened wide. There she saw the wavy haired arrogant boy, who was actually her very best childhood friend, with prince attire was walking fast along the corridor letting his red cloak waving behind him.

"Shindou, wait!!" Exclaimed her as she grabbed the boy's hand to hold him from taking another step.

Shindou was about to rebuke her, but he held his tongue as he knew that it's his special friend behind him. He exhaled deeply to calm himself by closing his eyes briefly.

"What makes you here the princess of Eldorado Kingdom Kirino?" Shindou sarcastically shook off Kirino's hand of him then walked away, neglecting their relation which was connected by the bond of brotherhood between the two kingdoms.

Kirino flinched after Shindou's words and act just now yet she knew exactly that this was Shindou she knew all this time. He wouldn't do that to her when he's in a good mood, but she's not sure with what made his mood dropped like that. Whatever happened, he's still Shindou Takuto, the only prince this kingdom, the Feida Kingdom had, which was once lost their first dependable crown prince, Saryuu Evan. Shindou's personality was drastically changed after the lost. He became rebellious and didn't even care anymore with all things around him. Small mistake could bring one to a deadly sentence. The very spoiled bad-tempered prince yet the very precious one for the roseate girl.

"Wasn't it too harsh for Akane, Shindou.. You know that Akane loves you so much.." Said Kirino sitting on the bench in the wide garden which was full of flowers, "aren't you two engaged?" Added her by lowering her head.

Shindou was standing among the flowers without releasing a single word. He kept on looking at the sky above him. The flurry of snow falling upon him followed by a cold breeze which brushed his wavy gray hair.

"We're engaged by the political pressure of the two kingdoms.." Said him at last, "why can't I choose my own path?" He threw his sight at Kirino, "just why do I have to be me? Why do the adults stir me as they pleased?" The glint of tears flowing down his cheek, leaving a wet trace, "Kirino, tell me.. Why can't I be with the one whom I love the most.."

At that time, a strong cold gust hit them making Kirino's straight long roseate hair waving behind her back. A short pain stung her chest that making her held her breath for seconds. This should be clear enough for her. She knew that Shindou had special person in his life, that's how things should work. She couldn't bear her feeling toward him. She finally realized that their bond wasn't just as far as a friend or a best friend. She held her voice by biting her lower lips, not letting her to reveal how she feel.

"The snow is falling.." Shindou muttered, "once again I'm failed to fulfill my promise.."

"About what, Shindou?" Kirino was glumly looking at Shindou.

Shindou smiled softly, "you forgot already?" He stepped toward Kirino who was still sitting on the bench, "our promise.. The song that I can only play before the snow falls.. My present to you, the only one my heart yearning for.." He knelt down before Kirino, "Once Upon a December.." He grabbed Kirino's hand gently.

Kirino was shocked after the sudden confession of him that making she left him at once due to embarrassment; she decided to back to her kingdom. That was the very last time they could interact each other. Days after, Kirino didn't seem to come and Shindou received a shocking news about the doom on Eldorado Kingdom. It's the worst tragedy in the history that Eldorado Kingdom had invanded by the other kingdoms for being accused as a traitor among the round table association council. Eldorado wasn't allowed to filed any advocacy because the councils had collected strong evidences and the only judgment upon Eldorado was to be drowned in a sea of flame. Shindou rushed to Eldorado Kingdom but he's too late. He just got the remaining debris of Eldorado Kingdom scorched down to the earth, either the castle and the people. His brick red orbs twitching not believing that he once again lost the precious one in his life aside of his brother. The Winter wind sending him a piece of paper to his boots which causing his tears flowing at the time he saw the picture on it.

_I can see his sorrow.. I can see you're standing still at the top of the hills with the wet blushing face.. Though I can't reach you.. Though you can't hear my voice.. I'm still here.._

Kirino opened his eyes slowly, found himself in a pair of warm arms of the one he cared the most all of the time; Shindou Takuto, who was the prince of Feida Kingdom in the previous life, wasn't nowhere but there right before him.

"Shindou.. I'm back.." Said Kirino with a soft stare at his precious one.

Shindou welcomed him with his warm smile, "welcome back, Kirino.."

Kirino shook his head slowly while trying to compose himself, "no.. no.. Shindou.. I'm____"

Shindou hushed him by touching Kirino's lips with his finger not letting him to release another words since he knew with what's happened. Shindou then reached the piano after he's sure that Kirino was fine. He played the same song once again, leaving the previous princess of Eldorado Kingdom dazing and stunning at him. The ray of the evening sun was spotting at him and the snowfall outside was getting thicker as the play kept going, while Kirino could only eyeing his back with a gentle smile. Though he could now be reached, though he could now be touched, but it didn't seem right. Kirino grabbed his fist tight. He couldn't be together with his beloved one even if he had the same feeling like in the previous life. Was it his fate to end up being separated each other no matter happened wherever and whenever they're?

"Like the light you disappear before my eyes..." Kirino muttered as he felt a warm liquid flew from his eyes down to his cheek, "all I can do is just seeing you stepping forward to the different stairs of fate.." He stood up slowly, "let the wind send you.. My forever farewell for my beloved muse.." He closed his eyes.

At almost the same time as the play stopped, Kirino could feel a warm sensation touching his lips followed by a gentle embrace which jolted him. He didn't dare to open his eyes and just let the warm soft hand of the musician to cared him totally. He's buried in the tight hug of the grayish young musician while drowning in the silent sob.

"I won't let you go again.. Please stay with me.." Shindou cupping Kirino's cheeks with his hands.

Kirino's face was full of tears and the sob making him hard to say a word but Shindou didn't seem need an answer from him.

_Far away... Long ago..._

_Someone holds me save and warm..._

_Glowing dim as an amber..._

_Things my heart.. Used to know..._

_Once upon a December..._

The gust of the Winter wind enveloping the old abandoned school building leaving a trace of a silent witness of the previous memory which came across the time. The piece of the almost forgotten treasure from the previous life.

 

_~fin~_

 


End file.
